Crisis en la WWE
by Bennacker
Summary: La Crisis llega a la WWE. Absurdos y divertidos cambios se avecinan y a todos afectan. Si eres fan, te conviene saber qué está pasando y qué pasará en breve… aunque sólo sea para reírte un rato :D
1. Qué viene la Crisis

CRISIS EN LA WWE

La terrible crisis que a finales del 2008 azotó el mundo conocido, también llegó al universo de las estrellas de la **WWE**. Este fanfic recoge desde las primeras medidas a las más drásticas, y enumera algunos cambios que, en los próximos meses, veremos en los shows y con los luchadores. Si eres fan de la **WWE** te conviene saber qué está pasando y qué pasará en breve…

--

_**¡Qué viene la Crisis!**_

Febrero de 2008. El ayudante, y mano derecha, del jefazo **Vince** **McMahon** le informa que se prevé una fuerte recesión económica para fin de año. **Vince**, que nunca ha creído que una mano pueda ver el futuro, no le hace caso y sigue gastando: regala vacaciones a **Mr. Kennedy** y **Umaga** (que vuelve a su país natal: Lienchenstein –un país más pequeño que su trasero-), y contrata a nuevos luchadores, como **Vladimir Kozlov** (al que paga el billete desde Rusia –que sale muy caro porque **Kozlov** no cabe en un asiento clase turista y debe viajar en el maletero-).

Mayo. Los asesores avisan que la bolsa amenaza con desplomarse, y le recomiendan que contenga los gastos para **SummerSlam**. **Vince**, que nunca ha usado bolsas para ir a la compra (él compra el supermercado entero) no les entiende, y permite que su yerno, **Triple H**, se compre una colección de mazas medievales y otra corona de oro macizo. Y firma el cheque que le pasa **Undertaker,** para la compra de una jaula de acero nueva, para un futuro enfrentamiento contra **Edge**.

Julio. La palabra crisis aparece en los periódicos y los informativos de todo el mundo. **Vince** **McMahon** pero, como no lee los periódicos y sólo ve sus propios programas de tv y, cuando su mujer no está en casa, el canal Playboy, no se entera. A finales de mes pero, se percata que la gente a su alrededor está inquieta, y habla de la inminente llegada de "la crisis", pero no pregunta a qué se refieren.

De mientras, da su consentimiento para la fabricación de un ataúd reforzado para **Big Show,** que **Undertaker** usará en **Survivor Series**, y para la campaña publicitaria del regreso de **John Cena**. También se da un caprichito, y se compra un traje, siete mansiones, siete limousinas (una para cada casa, lógicamente) y un cuadro de Picasso en una subasta (no le interesa el arte, pero como cualquier otro rico, finge que sí para parecer más instruido).

Setiembre. Un martes por la mañana, su ayudante irrumpe en su despacho y le grita:

- ¡La crisis está aquí!

- Vale –responde **McMahon**-, dile que pase…

Logran convencerle que "La Crisis" no es una nueva diva, sino una grave sacudida económica que traerá despidos, problemas y pérdidas. **Vince** **McMahon** se toca instintivamente el billetero. Y el billetero –que es enorme- le toca a él.

**McMahon** convoca a los altos directivos de la compañía a una reunión de urgencia, esa misma noche, en su mansión. Pero como no especifica en qué mansión, cada uno se presenta a una de diferente. **Shane** a la de California; **Stephanie** a la de Nueva York; **Jim Ross** a la de Dallas; y **JBL** no logra salir de la suya, porque el chofer libra los martes y él no sabe arrancar su limousina. Y **Vickie Guerrero** no se presenta, porque nadie la ha llamado… (ni falta que hace).

Así que **Vince** se encuentra en la sala de reuniones con su ayudante y el mayordomo (que está en este fanfic de para hacer relleno).

- … y he comprado este Picasso –le dice **Vince** a su ayudante, haciendo tiempo mientras llegan los demás.- Lo colgué yo mismo. **Triple H** puso el clavo con una de sus mazas medievales.

- ¿Y por qué lo ha colgado al revés?

- ¡Qué va a estar al revés, idiota ignorante! ¿No ves que aquí arriba pone "Up", y abajo pone "Down"?

- Digo que está al revés, con el lienzo en la pared. Esto es la parte de atrás del marco, señor…

- ¡Es mío y lo cuelgo como me da la gana! ¡Empecemos la reunión! Ah, por cierto… estás despedido.

Y mirando al mayordomo añade:

- Y tu también.

…

_-CONTINUARÁ-_

_--_

_**¿A qué se dedicará el ayudante ahora que ha sido despedido?**_

_**¿Logrará salir JBL de su propio garaje?**_

_**¿Quién será el próximo campeón de la WWE: Picasso o quizás Dalí?**_

_**Estas y otras preguntas NO serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo (TRÁGATE LA CRISIS) la próxima RAWsemana, a la misma RAWhora, en el mismo RAWlugar. ¡SMACKDOWN hasta entonces!**_

_**¿Te gusta el fanfic? ¡Díselo al autor!**_


	2. Trágate la crisis

_**Trágate la crisis**_

La medida que tomó **Vince** **McMahon** para hacer frente a la crisis fue quintuplicar el precio de las entradas para los siguientes shows. Le pareció una idea acertada hasta que en **Unforgiven** sólo vinieron veinte personas: Donald Trump y su amante, **JBL** y su chofer, quince parientes de Bin Laden, y un mafioso ruso que no quiso revelar su nombre. Y ninguno de ellos dejó ni un dólar en taquilla, pues todos eran VIP's invitados por el propio **McMahon**.

El que sí que intentó acceder al recinto, pagando, fue Bill Gates, pero la pinta alelada que tiene despertó las sospechas de los miembros de seguridad que, tomándolo por un terrorista, le aplicaron una llave Control+Alt+Suprimir que obligó a Bill Gates a cerrar sesión y salir despedido por la _window._

Los altos directivos de la compañía se reunieron de nuevo (esta vez, **McMahon** les especifico en cuál de sus mansiones debían reunirse).

**Triple H** dio un porrazo con su maza, y la reunión empezó.

- La Crisis ha llegado –dijo **McMahon**.

- ¿Una nueva diva? –preguntó **Shane**.

- Mira que eres talurdo, hijo… ¿para eso te pagué una licenciatura en Harvard?

- Se la pagaste –dijo **Stephanie**-, pero él no llegó a ir nunca a clase.

- ¡Chivata! Le diré a papá lo que haces con tu novio, el vikingo de la maza.

- ¡Eh! Qué estoy aquí –le amenazó **Triple H**, poniendo en _pause_ su partida al _Dogz_ de la Nintendo DS.

- Pero exactamente –se alzó **JBL**-, eso de la crisis ¿que es?

- Volverse pobre –simplificó **Stephanie**.

- ¿Po…pobre? ¿Qué es eso de pobre?

- Parece –dijo **Vince** **McMahon**- que ser pobre es… ¿Cómo definirlo?

- Yo os diré lo que significa ser pobre… -dijo **Vickie Guerrero** levantándose (¡oh, milagro!) de su silla de ruedas.

- ¿Y ésta qué hace aquí? –preguntó **Vince**- ¿Quién la ha llamado?

Se miraron unos a otros, sin saber. **Jim Ross** se encogió de hombros.

- Nadie me ha llamado, **Edge** y yo estábamos espiando en el jardín y hemos entrado a hurtadillas por la cocina…

- ¿**Edge**? ¿También está aquí, **Edge**? ¿Por qué en mi casa entra cualquiera?

- Eso no es importante –dijo **Vickie**-. Os contaré qué es ser pobre… todo empezó…

- Bueeeeno –dijo **Triple H**-, ahora soltará una de sus telenovelas de cuando **Eddie Guerrero** era joven…

- _¡Excuse me!_ –chilló **Vickie**.

Cuando logró hacerlos callar, **Vickie** explicó una historia de cuando **Eddie Guerrero** era joven, y pobre. Les contó un culebrón tan deprimente como un programa de sucesos dirigido Isabel Coixet, que les afectó profundamente.

- ¡Dios mío! –dijo **JBL** sonándose los mocos con su toalla- nunca pensé que en el mundo pudiera vivir gente sin televisión por cable.

Hasta a **Vince** **McMahon** se le escapó una lagrimilla, que luego decidió volver.

Decidieron poner las medidas anticrisis en manos de gente experta. Se preparó otra reunión en que, aparte de ellos mismos, estarían contables, expertos financieros, asesores bursátiles; los responsables de **RAW**, **Smackdown** y **ECW**; los jefes de guionistas; y algunos luchadores. Se descartó la idea de **Shane** de invitar a las divas para que conocieran a "la Crisis". **Triple H** dio un porrazo con su maza, y la reunión se dio por finalizada.

- Y ahora –dijo **Vince**-, tomaremos unos refrescos y unos canapés variados que…

El mayordomo (otro se entiende, porque el anterior fue despedido el pasado capítulo) se precipitó al oído de **McMahon**, susurrándole algo.

- ¿QUÉ? –gritó **McMahon**- ¿Qué **Edge** se ha zampado todos los canapés?

**Vickie Guerrero** aprovechó para pedir que la dejaran asistir a la nueva reunión. A cambio, ella ofrecía su casa, y se comprometía en adquirir pastitas, bebidas y a un encargado para el ropero (algo que a todos nos preocupa, sobretodo en invierno). A regañadientes, accedieron.

Cuando ya se despedían, y cada uno subía a su helicóptero privado, apareció **Edge** con la boca aún llena de galletitas y canapés:

- ¿Qhe, ya nosh podhemos ir?

_-CONTINUARÁ-_

_---_

_**¿Eran de chocolate las galletas que se zampó Edge? **_

_**¿Qué mascota virtual tiene "El Juego" en su Nintendo DS? ¿Un caniche?**_

_**¿Por qué salen tantos mayordomos en este fanfic y ninguno tiene nombre tópico como Bautista –que no Batista-, o Néstor?**_

_**Estas y otras preguntas NO serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo (¡VIVA LA REPUBLICA!) la próxima RAWsemana, a la misma RAWhora, en el mismo RAWlugar. ¡SMACKDOWN hasta entonces!**_

_**¿Te gusta el fanfic? ¡Díselo al autor!**_

_**Dejar un review es gratis: ¡deja dos!**_


	3. ¡Viva la Republica!

_**¡Viva la Republica!**_

- Señores, señoras… Nada, ni caso -musitó **Vince**, intentando hacerse oír entre el gentío que atestaba la salita de **Vickie Guerrero**.

- Déjeme a mi, señor… ¡_Excuse mee!_

Un mazazo de **Triple H** sobre una mesita de cristal (que se rompió) hizo más efecto que el chillido de **Vickie**.

- Gracias –dijo **Vince**-. La Crisis ya está entre nosotros.

En la última fila, **Shawn Michaels** se levantó (luego se subió a la silla para que le vieran). "¿Perdone Jefe, es una nueva diva?"

- No. La cosa es seria… más seria que una bajada de los índices de audiencia, o que una lesión grave… o incluso, más grave que perder un calcetín.

Un murmullo de inquietud se extendió por la sala. ¿Quién no ha perdido nunca un calcetín?

- Y aunque esto parece cosa de la gente pobre…

- ¿De la gente qué? –preguntó alguien.

- ¡Pobre! –**Rey Mysterio** cogió su silla, la subió a la mesa, y se subió a la cima para que le vieran–. Yo, sé qué es ser pobre… en mi país, Méjico, hay muchos parados, y familias tan pobres que intentan cruzar la frontera para una oportunidad…

- Bueno **Rey**… -le interrumpió **McMahon**-, no queremos otro culebrón. Estamos hablando de cosas serias, así que siéntate y escucha… **JBL** nos ha cedido a su brillante experto en contabilidad para que dirija un equipo anticrisis. Ven, chico…

Un tipo trajeado y engominado, el chofer de **JBL**¸ encaja la mano con **McMahon** y coge el micrófono.

- Como ha dicho el señor **McMahon**, la cosa es seria y no tenemos tiempo que perder. Así que antes de nada, os cantaré una canción de mi nuevo CD "Ser chofer, ser contable, ser la Reina del lugar". ¿No? Bueno… Sé que no me conocéis de nada, pero desde hace diez años dirijo las empresas de **JBL**, en quien quizás no confiéis, pero al que no negareis que empresarialmente, las cosas le van bien.

**JBL** asintió con orgullo.

- Durante estos diez años, aparte de ser su chofer, he estado evadiendo impuestos y dirigiendo parte de su inmensa fortuna a mi cuenta personal.

- ¿Que has hecho QUÉ? -saltó **JBL**.

- **JBL** es ahora pobre, y yo rico. Así que sé lo que me hago.

- ¿QUÉ?

El equipo de seguridad se encargó de alejar a **JBL** entre gritos, amenazas y aspavientos. "Esta Navidad te quedas sin christmas… Ya no puedes ni fiarte del chofer, ¡qué mundo!".

- La **WWE** –dijo el experto- es un negocio. Y como tal, debe generar beneficios, y para que siga dando dinero, hay que empezar a recortar gastos.

El nerviosismo y la intranquilidad, se apoderaron de los presentes.

- La primera medida ha sido despedir al luchador más caro: el que más gastos provoca y menos beneficio da.

Muy lejos de ahí, en una pizzería de Florida, **MVP** estornudó como si alguien estuviera hablando de él. Pero no, no era él.

Escondido en el ropero de **Vickie Guerrero**, **Undertaker** tragó saliva. ¿No era él quien más gastaba? Los ataúdes, el coche funerario, las jaulas de acero… ¡Glups! Se encogió en su abrigo y se escondió tras el perchero.

- He hecho unos cálculos con el Excel –continuó el experto- y resulta que el más caro para la compañía era la Reina Xarmein, la esposa de **Rey Booker**. Ya ha sido despedida. Su marido ha amenazado con irse, y lo hemos aceptado. Los Reyes son caros de mantener. Ya no los veremos más por la **WWE**. Señores, esto les dará una idea de la gravedad de la situación…

"Los Reyes son caros de mantener". Esta frase asustó a dos de los presentes. **Rey Mysterio** anunció que en adelante quería ser conocido como "El Presidente de la Republica Mysteriosa". Y **Triple H** (El Rey de Reyes) decidió abdicar.

**Vince** **McMahon** felicitó al experto por sus primeras decisiones, pero negó que necesitase un contable para sus coches o un chofer para sus finanzas. Dijo que prefería que le robasen sus hijos a un extraño. Sabia decisión, dijo **Shane.**

A **Undertaker** no le pagaron nada por media jornada como encargado de guardarropía en casa de **Vickie Guerrero**, pero él mismo se hizo un buen sueldo metiendo la "garra de ultratumba" en todos los bolsillos de chaquetas y abrigos que pudo. **Triple H** se negó a pagar la mesa de cristal rota. **MVP**, que ni siquiera fue invitado a la reunión, no sabía que la crisis, tarde o temprano, también le afectaría a él. Y **JBL** tuvo que volver a casa en un medio de transporte que desconocía: un taxi. Al llegar a su mansión, la encontró expropiada, y tuvo que irse a vivir al campo, con **Jesse** y **Festus**.

_-CONTINUARÁ-_

_--_

_**- ¿Pagó MVP la pizza en efectivo, con tarjeta o con algún colgante de oro? **_

_**- ¿Por qué no aparece Edge si la acción del fic pasa en casa de Vickie?**_

_**- ¿Sirve "la garra de ultratumba" para colgar un abrigo en el perchero?**_

_**Estas y otras preguntas NO serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo (LA CRISIS V.S. LAS DIVAS) la próxima RAWsemana, a la misma RAWhora, en el mismo RAWlugar. ¡SMACKDOWN hasta entonces!**_

_**¿Te gusta el fanfic? ¡Díselo al autor!**_

_**Si quiere un ejemplar del CD "Ser chofer, ser contable, ser la Reina del lugar" puedes hacerlo mandando un SMS al 00001 con la palabra MGUSTQMSTAFN. O dejar un review.**_

_**Advertencia: dejar review no asegura que recibas el CD, pero harás feliz al autor.**_


	4. La Crisis vs Las Divas

_**La Crisis v.s. Las Divas**_

A la mañana siguiente, los directivos volvieron a reunirse. Esta vez en el despacho de **Vince **(ya que las galletitas que les había ofrecido **Vickie Guerrero** estaban caducadas). La siguiente medida anticrisis que aconsejó el experto fue despedir a las divas. Todos los directivos (masculinos) montaron en cólera, y **McMahon** dijo que aquello era intolerable. El experto (el chofer de **JBL**), dejó caer un pesado dossier sobre la mesa de reuniones (que se partió en dos).

- Aquí están los motivos y las pruebas que justifican esta decisión.

- ¡Cristo bendito! –exclamó **Vince**- esta mesa había sobrevivido a dos **No mercy**.

Viendo que a nadie le impresionaba el dossier (y que nadie parecía interesado, en leerlo), el experto mandó apagar las luces y les puso unas coloridas gráficas con el PowerPoint.

Según los datos, cada vez que una diva se partía una uña en un combate, pasaba por quirófano. Y se retocaba los pechos, la nariz, se hacía una liposucción u otras costosas intervenciones estéticas. Aquello era un gasto médico intolerable.

**McMahon** pese a lo mucho que le gustaban las gráficas de quesitos seguía negándose. Y dijo que había que encontrar otras medidas.

**Vickie Guerrero**, que se había colado en la reunión arrastrándose por el conducto de ventilación, dijo que ella, con su talento y belleza, podían sustituir a las divas. La idea fue desestimada por risotada general. Incluso de **Edge**, que recibió un bofetón. Visiblemente ofendida, **Vickie** agarró el dossier y se fue al rincón, a leerlo.

- La **WWE** sin divas –musitó **Shawn Michaels** (que estaba en la reunión, junto a **Undertaker**, como luchadores más veteranos)-, es la noticia más triste de mi carrera deportiva. ¿Y qué sentido tiene que me siga llamando "El Rompecorazones" si ya no quedan chicas…?

- Pues, en realidad ninguna –dijo el experto-, de hecho, otra medida tiene que ver con los luchadores veteranos…

**Undertaker** puso los ojos en blanco y **Shawn Michaels** quedó boquiabierto. ¿Les iban a… despedir?

- ¡Hay que hacer algo Papá –dijo **Shane** sollozando-, no podemos seguir sin divas!

- Sí, hijo, pero… necesitamos un milagro…

En ese instante, la puerta de la sala de reuniones se abrió de par en par. Y entró un mendigo.

- **Boogeyman**, tú no estás invitado.

- ¿Qué? –chillo el mendigo-, soy **JBL**. Vengo de la granja de **Festus**… Siento llegar tarde a la reunión, he tenido que venir en taxi.

**Shane** se giró hacia su hermana: "¿En qué dice que ha venido?"

**Jim Ross**, tapándose la nariz, puso al corriente a **JBL** de la medida.

- No me extraña nada –le susurró **JBL**-, éste tío –dijo señalando a su ex chofer y contable- tiene costumbres rarillas… se viste de mujer. Seguro que echa a las divas para ser la "reina" de la compañía.

- De todos modos no sería la única mujer, nos queda la… -y **Jim Ross** movió la cabeza hacia **Vickie Guerrero**.

- No estoy muy seguro que lo sea…

Y se rieron los dos, por lo bajini.

- ¡_Excuse me_! –saltó **Vickie Guerrero**-. Según el dossier, aparte de las divas, aquí hay alguien que gasta cantidades enormes de dinero en recuperaciones médicas. Yo creo que el luchador que esté siempre lesionado no puede ser muy rentable.

- **Vickie** tiene razón –apuntó **Stephanie** **McMahon**.

- Pues será la primera vez… -dijo **Triple H**, que estaba jugando al _Tetris_ con su teléfono móvil.

El experto se acercó **Vickie** y, en voz baja, le susurró:

- No creo que esté dispuesta a echar a esa persona…

- ¿Qué no? ¡Mire qué facturas de vendajes! ¡Ni que fuera una momia! Y muletas, y fisioterapeutas, y collarines,… ¿dónde está el nombre? Aquí… -lo leyó en voz alta- **Vickie** **Guerre**…eh…

- Pues sí que era una momia, sí –murmuró **Triple H**.

_-CONTINUARÁ-_

_--_

_**- ¿Volverán a la mansión Playboy las divas despedidas? ¿O probaran suerte en la humilde casita del autor de este fanfic?**_

_**- ¿Qué diámetro tiene el conducto de ventilación para que Vickie, Edge y la silla de ruedas, puedan pasar por él?**_

_**- ¿No serán los gastos médicos de Vickie Guerrero parte de la culpa de la crisis mundial? **_

_**Estas y otras preguntas NO serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo (REDUCCIONES DE SUELDOS) la próxima RAWsemana, a la misma RAWhora, en el mismo RAWlugar. ¡SMACKDOWN hasta entonces!**_

_**¿Te gusta el fanfic? ¡Díselo al autor!**_

_**Puedes expresar tu condolencia por la mesa rota dejando un review. **_


	5. Reducción de sueldos

_**Reducción de sueldos**_

Breve nota del autor:

Hace unos días, mientras trabajaba arduamente en este fanfic, me llamó el chofer de **JBL**, ahora ascendido a experto financiero y me recordó que:

"_Si vas a usar a los personajes de la __**WWE**__ como actores y actrices de tu fanfic, deberás abonar una cantidad simbólica_". Desgraciadamente para mí, la cantidad simbólica exigida contenía demasiados ceros, y me veo obligado a suprimir la participación de actores, actrices y muebles (por muebles me refiero a la silla plegable, no a **Vickie Gurrero**, malpensados…).

¿Es el final del fanfic?

No. Gracias a mi afición por revolver los cubos de reciclaje de papel y cartón, encontré el dossier anti-crisis, y puedo detallaros algunas de las medidas que ya está adoptando la **WWE**. Aquí van unas cuantas:

Medida nº 24: congelación de los salarios de todos los trabajadores de la **WWE **(los directivos, como no trabajan, no se ven afectados). **Shane** fue el encargado de reunir todos los contratos e introducirlos en el congelador de su casa (**Stephanie**, con un libro de ilustraciones, intentó explicarle que la congelación salarial, era otra cosa).

Esta drástica medida de contención de los sueldos no afectará a los luchadores extranjeros (**Finlay**, **El Gran Khali**, **Umaga**, **Santino Marella**, **Kozlov**, etc…), ya que éstos, nunca han percibido salario alguno: son explotados por la compañía.

Si los gastos de salarios siguen siendo elevados, se tomaron otras medidas:

a) Los luchadores parientes entre sí, dejarán de cobrar un sueldo cada uno. Esto afecta a los hermanos **Hardy**, que de ahora en adelante tendrán que vivir con el sueldo de **Matt** (**Jeff** gasta demasiado en peluquería); y a **Carlito** y su hermano **Primo** (y su primo Hermano, su madre Padre, su padre Madre, y su abuelo Nieto) tendrán que vivir con lo que cobra la manzana.

Esta medida no afecta a **Edge** ni **Triple H** (porque sus parejas son directivas). Ni tampoco a **Undertaker** y **Kane** porque no tiene relación familiar alguna (aparte que **Kane** vive de alquiler en el garaje de **Undertaker** –según el fanfic: "Un día con **Undertaker"**- (_Disculpad la _auto_publicidad_)).

b) Los luchadores en activo que hayan tenido parientes luchadores en la compañía, pasan a cobrar el sueldo que percibían sus predecesores. Así, **Cody Rhodes**, **Ted DiBiase** y **Manu**, cobrarán lo que cobraban sus respectivos padres. Peor lo tiene **Randy Orton** (hijo, sobrino y nieto de luchadores) que pasará a cobrar lo que percibía su abuelo: un plato de sopa caliente y una toalla por combate.

**Chavo Guerrero** cobrará lo mismo que cobra actualmente **Eddie Guerrero** (es decir, nada).

c) Los luchadores veteranos volverán a cobrar lo que cobraban en su debut. Los más afectados: **Shawn Michaels** y **Undertaker** (que empezaron en la compañía hace más de quince años, cuando los dos tenían más… ¡cabello!). Con su primer sueldo en la **WWE**, **Undertaker** se compró un guante, sólo le llegó para comprar uno (y con el guante, creo la popular "garra de ultratumba", que hubiese sido "el abrazo de ultratumba", si hubiese podido comprarse dos), con su sueldo, **Undertaker **también compró una loción contra la calvicie (es evidente que lo estafaron).

d) Los luchadores deberán deshacerse de sus guardaespaldas, acompañantes o mascotas (o pagarles ellos mismos, de sus propios bolsillos). En los próximos meses **The Brian Kendry** se deshará de **Ezekiel Jackson**; **Mark Henry** de **Tony Atlas**. **El Gran Khali** de su traductor (¿acaso le sirve de algo?). Y el veterano luchador irlandés, **Hornswoggle**, tendrá que despedir a su fiel **Finlay** (como **Hornswoggle** es el mejor pagado de los dos, eso no afectará a su pequeño bolsillo).

Las fotocopias baratas de **Edge** (**Zack Ryder** & **Curt Hawkins**) han sido suspendidas de sueldo. Sólo los veremos en el caso que, en algún combate, a **Edge** le de pereza (o miedo) salir. Entonces, sacará del armario (esto no va con segundas) a uno de sus clones, que luchará por él. Pero como se le parecen tanto, puede que los que miren la televisión desde el sofá y los miopes, no percibamos la diferencia.

**Jesse**, el luchador que acompaña a **Festus** será sustituido por un despertador cuya alarma equivale al "gong" de la campana. Bastará con programarlo acertadamente para que **Festus** "se active" para la lucha, o se "apague".

Ante las quejas de los luchadores, que amenazaron con hacer huelga (**Kung Fu Naki** amenazó con hacer huelga a la japonesa: trabajar el doble cobrando la mitad. Pero... ¿alguien hace caso de lo que dice o hace **Kung Fu Naki**?), los directivos accedieron a aplicarse la congelación de sus bebidas y la disminución de sus sueldos. En concreto, la familia **McMahon** reducirá su salario en un 0,001% (lo que a la práctica, equivale a lo que gastaba una diva en comida a la semana (1€ ó 0,81 céntimos de dólar).

_-CONTINUARÁ-_

_--_

_**- Si la reducción de sueldos es la medida 24, ¿dónde están las 23 primeras?**_

_**- ¿De qué es la sopa que cobrará Randy Orton? ¿Y la cuchara se la dan o se la tiene que traer él de casa?**_

_**- ¿Es cierto que el traductor del Gran Khali era el logopeda de Georges Bush?**_

_**Estas y otras preguntas NO serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo (REDUCCIÓN DE VESTUARIO) la próxima RAWsemana, a la misma RAWhora, en el mismo RAWlugar. ¡SMACKDOWN hasta entonces!**_

_**¿Te gusta el fanfic? No lo tires al cubo de papel de reciclaje… ¡Díselo al autor!**_


	6. Reducción de vestuario

_**Reducción de vestuario**_

Los directivos creían que, despedidas las divas, el presupuesto de vestuario se reduciría, pero no fue así. Los contables se pusieron a trabajar (¡por fin!), y se descubrió que quien más gastaba en ropa era **MVP** (¿acaso no lleva más ropa que todas las divas juntas?). **MVP** suplicó, pero los directivos fueron inflexibles. En las próximas semanas veremos a **MVP** con su nuevo vestuario: un simple taparabos de esparto.

El segundo luchador que más dinero dilapida en ropa resultó ser **El Gran Khali** (es cierto que no va muy vestido, pero sus piernas son tan largas, que con la tela de uno de sus pantalones daría para todo el armario ropero del **Rey Mysterio**). Así que en el próximo torneo, **El Gran Khali** peleará en bermudas y chanclas. (Lo veremos en el **SummerSlam** de OLE, la liga de la **WWE** en España, según el fanfic: _WWE ole_ -disculpad la publicidad… estamos en crisis-).

En un alarde de generosidad que conviene reseñar, **John Morrison** se ofreció a cambiar sus abrigos de pieles naturales por unos de pieles sintéticas (mucho más baratos y respetuosos con la fauna). Tuvieron que informarle que sus abrigos NUNCA habían sido de pieles naturales. Pero ya que se ofrecía a reducir gastos, la compañía le facilitaría los nuevos "abrigos reciclados". Lo de "reciclado" dio que pensar a **John Morrison**, pero cuando vio que el susodicho abrigo eran unos cartones de nevera, se negó a llevarlos. **John Morrison** creía que aparecer ataviado con unos cartones en los que se leía "Frágil" o "No darle la vuelta" podía minar su respeto. (Algo que nunca ocurrirá, pues **John Morrison** no tiene el respeto de nadie).

Otro luchador que se verá afectado por las reducciones del presupuesto en vestuario es **Rey Mysterio**. En los próximos meses, sus máscaras serán sustituidas por bolsas de la compra. A las bolsas ya se les están haciendo los agujeros para los ojos. Por desgracia, el modelo que se usa es la cabeza de **Kane**, así que seguramente los agujeros para los ojos, a **Rey Mysterio**, le vengan por donde él tiene las orejas…

**Undertaker**, pese a su veteranía y su carisma, también tendrá que adaptarse a los cambios. Su sombrero de ala ancha será sustituido por un sombrero de paja (cedido por un fan de **Festus. **¡Sí, **Festus** tienes fans!). Y el maravilloso (pero costoso) abrigo de cuero negro de **Undertaker**, será sustituido por un chubasquero de "_Hello Kitty_". (De su talla, sólo había el modelo en rosa).

No podemos olvidar a dos luchadores que, anticipándose muchos años a la crisis, ya adaptaron su vestuario al modelo de ahorro. Nos referimos a **Shawn Michaels** y su "poncheta" (esa camiseta-poncho que lleva, y que solo tapa por delante y espalda) y **Big Show**. Sí amigos, el traje de **Big Show** se lo hizo él mismo, envolviéndose en una sábana. ¿Una sábana negra? La verdad es que la sábana era blanca, pero como **Big Show** es reacio a lavar su ropa (teme olvidar el suavizante y que luego la ropa le raspe) y lleva tantos años en la compañía, que a la sábana se le ha ido acumulando la mugre, y ha adquirido ese color negrusco tan característico.

Pero **Big Show** no es el único que no lava su ropa por miedo a olvidarse el suavizante y que luego la ropa le raspe. Éste es el mayor temor de todo luchador: asperezas en la entrepierna por culpa de una ropa sin suavizante.

Podemos apreciar este pequeño secreto con un simple detalle: cuando un luchador debuta en la compañía, luce un calzón de color claro (**Cody Rhodes**, **Shelton Benjamin** o **Vladimir Kozlov**) y con el tiempo el calzón –que es el mismo y que no se lavan- adquiere el tono negrusco de los veteranos (**Batista, Randy Orton** o **Triple H**).

Y si los veteranos parece que tiene calzones personalizados (con su nombre o un símbolo que los identifican) no es porque ahora ya pueden pagarse una impresión sobre la ropa, sino para no ponerse el calzón de otro luchador por error en los vestuarios.

"_Hola, soy la superestrella de la __**WWE The Miz**__. Los calzones y la ropa que llevamos las superestrellas no la lavamos. Esto requiere años de entrenamientos y practica, pero nosotros somos profesionales. Por eso, cada semana os pedimos a los fans: por favor, lava tu ropa interior. Hazlo en casa o en la escuela."_

_-CONTINUARÁ-_

_--_

_**- Cada vez que sale, John Cena lanza su camiseta al público. Con la crisis ¿dejará de lanzarla o el espectador tendrá que devolverá al salir del recinto?**_

_**- ¿Con un par de tijerazos puedo convertir mi camiseta en una "poncheta" estilo Shawn Michaels? **_

_**- ¿Os habéis fijado que el abrigo de Gregory Helms es el mismo que el de Undertaker pero sin mangas? Esto sí es crisis…**_

_**Estas y otras preguntas NO serán contestadas en el siguiente capítulo (REDUCCIÓN DE COMPLEMENTOS Y NOMBRES) la próxima RAWsemana, a la misma RAWhora, en el mismo RAWlugar. ¡SMACKDOWN hasta entonces!**_

_**¿Te gusta el fanfic? ¡Díselo al autor!**_


	7. Reducción de complementos y nombres

_**Reducción de complementos y nombres**_

En su afán por reducir gastos, la compañía despidió al equipo de maquillaje y peluquería de las divas. ¿Si ya no había divas, para qué mantenerlo?

Esto puso en algún apuro a los luchadores más coquetos, que desde entonces deben maquillarse ellos mismos. Como ya habréis visto en **Smackdown**, esta medida sólo afecta a **Jeff Hardy**, a quien el arte del maquillaje sigue siendo un completo misterio, y se limita a arrastrar la cara por todos los potingues que encuentra. Y luego sale al ring como si fuera un músico de _Slipknot_.

Sin peluqueros, y por tanto sin tinte para el cabello, dentro de unos meses, los cabellos de **Mr. Kennedy**, **Shelton Benjamin** y **Chris Jericho** volverán a sus tonos naturales (moreno, pelirrojo y calvo, respectivamente). Y todo lo contrario ocurrirá con **Kane**, que jamás ha sido calvo, sino que regularmente se le corta el cabello y se entrega a una ONG, que lo hace llegar a viejas leyendas del heavy metal a los que la calvicie no perdona.

Los luchadores que no dispongan de maquinillas de afeitar (ni sueldo para ir al barbero) empezarán a aparecer en la **WWE** con barba (como **Mike Knox**) o con bigote (como **Vickie Guerrero**).

El presupuesto para tatuajes fue cortado de forma tan drástica, que a **Randy Orton** (que iba a tatuarse todo el cuerpo, como **Umaga**) sólo le alcanzó para tatuarse los brazos, y así es como va el chico por **RAW**.

Para colaborar en la crisis, **MVP** decidió deshacerse de todos sus complementos de oro (pendientes, anillos, y cadenas, y también la chapa con su iniciales) e incluso optó por deshacerse del chicle que usa durante los combates (¿cómo podemos tomarnos en serio un luchador que pelea mientras mastica chicle?)

**Carlito** sustituirá en breve la manzana que mastica y escupe (¡No se la come con la de hambre que hay por el mundo!) por una aceituna. **Gregory Helms** ha empezado una recogida de firmas para que la aceituna de **Carlito** no tenga hueso, ya que podría producirse alguna lesión de gravedad cuando la escupa.

En breve, **JBL** dejará de aparecer con su toalla (ahora es tan pobre que la ha tenido que empeñar), y la sustituirá por unos pañuelos de papel (usados, por supuesto) del día (lloroso) de la boda de **Vickie Guerrero** con **Edge**.

La maza de **Triple H** ha sido sustituida por un "pico para gemas" (_Este chiste sólo tiene gracia si has visto la película __**Cadena Perpetua**__. Lo sé)_. Y su presupuesto para videojuegos y máquinas tragaperras se ha reducido a cero. Así que ahora sí que, oficialmente, podemos decir: _Game over_.

Las gominolas que **Boogeyman** se lleva a la boca como si fueran gusanos, se cambiaron hace tiempo por verdaderos gusanos (lo que explica la indigestión y la larga ausencia del popular **Boogeyman** en los eventos actuales).

Como no hay nada que provoque más envidia que ver lo bien que viven otros, la **WWE** ha tomado medidas para disimular la grandeza de sus espectáculos y de sus luchadores.

***** Así, **Big Show**, se llamará Big, ya que "show" es muy caro.

*** Gregory "Hurricane" Helms** pasa a llamarse "Leve ventisca Helms".

***** **El Gran Khali** será "Khali", tras descartarse otros nombres discretos como "el pequeño Khali" o "el insignificante Khali".

***** A **Triple H** se le reduce el nombre, y será conocido como "Doble H".

* Y **Sir William Regal**, devolverá el título nobiliario británico de Sir, y será conocido como "El ciudadano de a pie Regal".

Se ha desestimado la propuesta de **Kane** de llamarse "Ciudadano **Kane**" (por conflictos con la película de Orson Welles).

Esta medida también afecta a los eventos: "**The Great American Bass**" (que pasará a llamarse "The Small American Bass"). Y "**Money in the bank**" (en España: "Coge el dinero y corre") pasará a llamarse "Mortgage in home" (Hipoteca en casa).

_-CONTINUARÁ-_

_--_

_**- ¿Es cierto que Randy Orton quedó atrapado dentro de solarium y por ello más que moreno, está tostado? **_

_**- ¿Qué hará MVP con el dinero logrado de empeñar su oro, si el oro que luce es falso?**_

_**- ¿Por qué cuando a un luchador le tocan, por contrato, vacaciones, se simula una grave lesión?**_

_**Estas y otras preguntas NO serán contestadas en el siguiente y ÚLTIMO capítulo (ÚLTIMOS CAMBIOS) la próxima RAWsemana, a la misma RAWhora, en el mismo RAWlugar. ¡SMACKDOWN hasta entonces!**_

_**¿Te gusta el fanfic? ¡Díselo al autor!**_

**Deja tu firma para que la aceituna de Carlito no tenga hueso. Si no has visto la película "Cadena perpetua" y no has pillado el chiste del "pico para gemas" puedes quejarte mediante un review (¡o ver la película de una vez!).**


	8. Últimos cambios y fin

_**Últimos cambios **_

_Fe de ratas_ (es decir, corrección). En el último capítulo se decía que sin peluqueros ni dinero para el barbero, algunas estrellas de la **WWE** empezarían a aparecer con barba (como **Mike Knox**) o con bigote (como **Vickie Guerrero**). He recibido una queja de la manager general de **Smackdown**. Dice así:

"_Es falso que yo lleve bigote porque no haya barbero en la __**WWE**__ o porque no tenga dinero para depilarme. Llevo bigote porque me da un aire misterioso y realza mi atractivo personal_". Aclarado esto, empecemos el último capítulo.

Según la conclusión del experto financiero (antes chofer de **JBL**, y antes chica de compañía en la esquina de _Sunset Boulevard_ con _Elm Street_): La crisis no sólo afectará a los luchadores a nivel individual, todo el formato de **Smackdown**, **Raw, **y** ECW** se verá afectado. Y también los eventos y torneos de PPV (pago-para-ver): serán el doble de caros y sólo se verá la mitad. Concretamente, sólo se verá la mitad izquierda de la pantalla, el resto estará en negro. También habrá censura en los golpes con sillas, escaleras, estacas u otros objetos; y en las caídas, vuelos desde la tercera cuerda, y hasta en los golpes, puñetazos y patadas. En realidad, lo único que se verá nítidamente serán las miradas de amenaza, los diálogos entre **Kozlov** y **El Gran Khali** (sin subtítulos), y la publicidad machacante de próximos eventos (eso siempre).

Se anulan las presentaciones carísimas en pirotécnica y luces.

* La "metralleta" de **Batista** queda en un "tirachinas", y los fuegos artificiales se reducen a un simple petardo (¡puff!) que sonará cuando el luchador se agache.

* Los fogonazos de **Kane** se reducen a cuatro mecheros de bolsillo (aunque en la oscuridad del estadio, eso dé el aspecto de balada de _Scorpions_).

También habrá modificaciones en las músicas de presentación de los luchadores: El dispendio que había que pagar, en derechos de autor a los compositores, no se cubría con los beneficios que generaban los tonos para el móvil que vendía la **WWE**. Es por ello que, en adelante, todos los luchadores entrarán con músicas por las que no haya que pagar derechos de autor, esto es: música clásica.

**Undertaker** fue el más listo, ya que se pidió la "marcha fúnebre" de Chopin.

Otros han sido menos afortunados: **CM Punk** entrará con el primer movimiento de "La primavera" de Vivaldi; el rapero **John Cena**, lo hará con "El claro de luna" de Beethoven; y **Umaga** con "El concierto para clave" de J.S. Bach.

**The Brian Kendry** ha afirmado que ya prepara una nueva coreografía de baile para el tema musical que le han asignado: la sinfonía nº 83 "La gallina", de F.J. Haydn. ¡Tiembla Vritney Spirs!

Más cambios: se triplica el tiempo de subida al ring para **Undertaker**. Próximamente entrará desde ¡el parking! cuando empiece el programa. Se calcula que hacia el final del show, ya estará en la escalera del ring. Aunque es probable que en algunos episodios el programa termine justo cuando **Undertaker** ponga los ojos en blanco.

Siguiendo con **Undertaker**: se ha vendido el coche fúnebre. Si necesita llevarse a alguien, lo hará usando una carretilla. Y su ataúd se ha reducido tanto, que al único al que puede encerrar en él, es a **Hornswoggle**. Cuando se supo, TODOS los luchadores que tienen (o han tenido) riñas con **Undertaker** se apuntaron para un "combate con ataúd", ya que, al no caber en el ataúd, no podrían perderlo jamás. Así que este tipo de combate ha sido cancelado.

Se mantienen los combates con jaula infernal y cámara de eliminación, ya que el desmantelamiento de la cárcel de Guantánamo va a proveer de vallas, alambres de espino, e incluso de un par de talibanes (que pasarán a formar parte de la **WWE,** y que pronto veremos como perdedores en el combate por el campeonato por parejas contra **Cryme Tyme**).

También el cuadrilátero, o ring, se verá afectado por la crisis… pasará a ser un triangulo. Y de las tres cuerdas que lo rodean, se quitaran dos. Esta medida ya se ha probado en los ensayos, y si **Big Show** o **el Gran Khali** NO se lanzan contra las cuerdas para coger impulso, no habrá ningún problema.

Una anécdota: el día que se quitaron dos de las tres cuerdas, nadie pensó en avisar a **Rey Mysterio**, que cuando hizo su popular _619_ salió despedido contra la pared del gimnasio. Pero que los fans no se angustien, la pared no sufrió daño alguno.

Y la medida más triste ha sido la reducción del mítico "_Hall of fame_" de los luchadores ya retirados. El "Salón de la fama", pasa a ser "El Pasillo del éxito". Pero si la crisis continua, ya se ha previsto reducirlo progresivamente a "Trastero de la gloria" y en caso extremo: "Cuartucho de viejunos". El más afectado ha sido el último en ser admitido: el retrato de **Ric Flair** se ha colgado tras la puerta. Y cuando se abre, queda contra la pared y nadie le ve. Una pena…

Y esta son, _a_ _grosso modo,_ las medidas que pronto empezarán a aplicarse en el universo de la **WWE **para remediar la crisis mundial.

_-Cuenta de tres y fin-_

--

**Este fanfic ha terminado: **

*** Si te ha gustado: díselo al autor (y si lo haces estando registrado, recibirás un reply de agradecimiento).**

*** Si quieres más, dale un vistazo al perfil del autor. Hay otros fics de humor sobre la WWE. **

**Una reverencia de agradecimiento a todos los lectores. Y un besito a las lectoras :P Gracias por los reviews que habéis ido dejando. ¡Qué emoción!**


End file.
